


Four Times Emily Explored the Physics of Kissing, and Once When It Worked

by GlitterDwarf



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterDwarf/pseuds/GlitterDwarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is nothing ordinary about kissing Maya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times Emily Explored the Physics of Kissing, and Once When It Worked

**Author's Note:**

> This was written during the first season, before tragedy (or "A") struck Maya.

one.

Emily never had too much trouble with boys, even at the ripe and seasoned age of seven-and-a-half. Back then, the boys were all enamored of her thanks to her ability to keep up with them, to run, jump and play with them, to have skinned knees with them, and to laugh with them. In the second grade, Emily had more boy friends than girl friends, though she liked everybody equally.

“Hey, wanna kiss me?” Alex Camden had asked her one day on the playground.

Emily just blinked and continued to pump her legs into the air, propelling her swing higher and higher. After a few moments and breathed in deep, let go and leaped into the air, landing about as gracefully as you can in a sandbox.

Alex landed a few seconds later.

“So do y’wanna?” he asked. Emily sized him up. Alex was shorter than her, with one front tooth missing and rips in his jeans.

She shrugged, put her hands on his shoulders, and put her lips to his for almost a full second. Their lips popped against each other’s, a noise that surprised Emily and made her almost jump back. All she could think was that his mouth was wet, and it was weird.

From that moment on, however, she was legendary in the playground for getting her first kiss the first of all the girls.

 

 

two.

It would be awhile before Emily would kiss again. Partly embarrassed by her new reputation, and partly repelled by the thought of all the wetness, she held off on kissing, even after all of her friends began doing it, too, and telling her how much fun it was.

It wasn’t until February 22nd, 2007 when she received her second first kiss. This time, she had been crushed over the ending of her favorite television series, The O.C., watching it secretly in her room with her best friend at the time, Chase Sanders.

“Can’t believe how strange it is to be alive at all,” the television sang sadly as the screen faded, never again to bring her a new episode of her favorite series.

Emily wiped her hand across her nose, trying to hold back the tears that were coming. Suddenly and without much warning, Chase reached over, touched her cheek and kissed her. His lips were soft, much softer than hers, and Emily couldn’t help but wonder if her lips were too chapped.

When Chase pulls back, he whispers in her ear.

“I’m gay,” he says with a sigh that tickles.

She just looks at him, and she sees the tears in his eyes.

“Well yeah,” she says, wiping the snot off of her nose and hoping none of it got in his mouth.  “Ryan is extremely hot. I can see why you would like him, too.”

Chase smiles and hugs her.

 

 

three.

Kissing Alison was like simultaneously being the only person in the universe and also number eighteen in a list that will never end.

Still, Emily couldn’t help but sigh against those sweet, soft lips and let the feelings overtake her. This is their third time kissing, and their first time inside Emily’s own house, in her own bed.  They are laying down next to each other, and Emily reaches to hold Alison’s hand, partly to be more comfortable, partly to be closer to her friend.

Alison’s hand moves away.

 

 

four.

There was only one time when kissing Ben was notable at all, but everybody knows about that time already.

 

 

five.

There is nothing ordinary about kissing Maya. Maybe it’s because it’s in the dark, maybe because it’s a secret, or maybe it’s because they like each other; all Emily knows is that her entire body is electric, is a magnet, is trying to pull Maya in closer and closer.

And for her part, Maya is definitely having no problem following the laws of attraction. Their sound of their lips meeting is loud in Emily’s ears despite the movie’s soundtrack, making Emily’s legs tighten and move around to try and get some stimulation going. Her toes are curling in her shoes and her fingers are curling in Maya’s hair. When Maya’s hand slides up Emily’s leg, Emily thinks that she will combust right there in her seat.

Emily isn’t sure if she is gay, if she is straight, is she is bisexual, or what. All she knows is that, at this moment, she is Mayasexual, and she never wants to look back.


End file.
